1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing accessories, in particular, to a device for coupling writing utensils that enables a user to hold and write with multiple writing instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a variety of situations where writing utensils are used to mark a surface, it may be desirable to rapidly switch between two different writing utensils. In particular, it may be advantageous to alternately write with a pen and a pencil. Attempts have been made to address this problem in various ways.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,372 (Besthorne) discloses a combination pen and pencil writing instrument including a connector member for joining the distal ends of a ballpoint pen and a lead pencil together. The connector mechanism comprises a hollow cylindrical collar that receives the distal end of the barrel of the ballpoint pen, as well as distal end of the casing of the lead pencil. The collar is fabricated out of a flexible rubber material, so that when the distal end of the barrel of the ballpoint pen is removed therefrom, the collar can be utilized as a pencil eraser for the lead pencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,619 (O""Shei) discloses a hand-marking device including two independent fluid reservoirs for holding liquids to be applied. The two independent refillable liquid reservoirs are in a back-to-back relationship with respect to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,139 (Dutcher) discloses multiple penholder and drawing aid comprising a generally rectangular casing with holes in one side and retaining elements to hold drawing instruments such as dry erase markers, pens, and pencils. The retaining elements and holes are arranged such that the drawing instruments are retained in the casing with the tip ends extended outwardly through the holes. The user may then hold the drawing aid in one hand and use it to draw multiple parallel lines on a drawing surface.
While each of these devices provides certain efficiencies and advantages, there still exists a need for providing a writing device that enables a user to quickly and efficiently make successive markings on a surface with multiple writing instruments.
Therefore, in light of the above, and for other reasons that become apparent when the invention is fully described, an object of the present invention is to provide a device that couples various writing instruments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that enables a user to efficiently mark surfaces using the utensils in an alternating fashion.
The aforesaid objects are achieved individually and in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
In accordance with the present invention, a gripping device includes first and second engagement members, each of which receives a writing utensil. The members are connected tangentially; moreover, their axes are offset at a selected angle, forming a generally X-shaped configuration. With this configuration, the proximal ends of writing utensils may be used in an alternating fashion.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following definitions, descriptions and descriptive figures of specific embodiments thereof wherein like reference numerals in the various figures are utilized to designate like components. While these descriptions go into specific details of the invention, it should be understood that variations may and do exist and would be apparent to those skilled in the art based on the descriptions herein.